legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a supervillain published by DC Comics. Introduced in New Teen Titans #2 (December 1980), the character is one of the best known assassins within the publisher's shared universe. He is often considered the arch-nemesis of Teen Titans, though has come into conflict with many other superheroes such as Green Arrow and Batman. Introduced in the Superheroes Unlimited in 4.1, Deathstroke's costume can be crafted via either the Villain Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player can access his weapons and abilities. Backstory Deathstroke's true identity is Slade Wilson, a US Army soldier turned mercenary. Enlisting in the army at the age of 16, Wilson was accepted due to him lying about his age and became a skilled soldier. Exceeding in combat techniques, he was chosen to undergo experimental procedures to create super soldiers, giving him increased strength, stamina, agility, enhanced senses and intelligence. Though they wished for him to continue his service, Slade instead left the army to settle down and marry his former commanding officer, Adeline Kane. Eventually, Slade grew bored with his new lifestyle and began operating as a mercenary and assassin under the alias "Deathstroke". However, after refusing a contract from a terrorist organization, the leader ordered an attack on his family, resulting in the critical injuring of his younger son Joseph. After learning that Slade was responsible for the attack, Adeline attacked and left him, the former resulting in the loss of his right eye. After this, Slade adopted a new mask, part of it covering his damaged eye. When superheroes began operating in various cities around the world, Deathstroke would find a number of his jobs to be harder and, on several occasions, be hired to battle a number of these new heroes. These included street vigilantes, including Green Arrow and Batman, and those with superpowers, such as Superman and Wonder Woman. Deathstroke would also be drawn into joining various supervillain gangs such as the Injustice League and Society of Supervillains. However, Wilson would develop a rivalry with both the Teen Titans, a group of teenaged superheroes and sidekicks, and its leader Dick Grayson, the first Robin and later the vigilante Nightwing. In the Mod 4.1 - 4.3.12 Deathstroke was first added in version 4.1 of the mod as a suit the player can craft. Wearing it will give them Speed 3 (whilst sprinting), Strength 5, Acrobatics 3, Regeneration 2 and night vision, whist standing in dark areas. Deathstroke can also spawn in various weapons, including a sword (Weapon Equip Key), bow staff (Weapon Equip Key and Crouch at the same time), a pistol (Suit Ability 1 key to spawn in, hold right click and press Suit Ability 2 key to fire) and knife (Suit Ability 3 key). Deathstroke will also be able to use grenades and to double jump (double tap the Space Bar). The character is immune to the Nausea effect and, like most characters in the mod, fall damage. Crafting To craft Deathstroke's costume in versions 4.1 to 4.3.12, you'll need: *7 Orange Cloth *12 Black-Iron Blocks *9 Volatile Promethium Deathstroke Mask Recipe.png|Deathstroke's Mask Recipe Deathstroke Chestpiece Recipe.png|Deathstroke's Chestpiece Recipe Deathstroke Leggings Recipe.png|Deathstroke's Leggings Recipe Deathstroke Boots Recipe.png|Deathstroke's Boots Recipe 5.0 Alpha Deathstroke's costume is also available in the alpha versions of the abandoned 5.0 and can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player receives Health 28, Attack Damage 12, Speed 3 (whilst sprinting), Stealth and Regeneration 2. Deathstroke can also equip a number of different weapons, including his sword (Weapon Equip Key), a pistol (Suit Ability 2 Key), a staff (Suit Ability 3 Key) and a knife (Suit Ability 4 Key). He can also throw grenades (Suit Ability 5 Key) and use Smoke Pellets. Additionally, Deathstroke is immune to Nausea and can negate fall damage. Crafting To craft Deathstroke's costume in version 5.0, you will need: *14 Black-Iron Blocks *9 Orange Stained Titanium *2 Black Fabric *1 Block of Quartz Deathstroke Mask Recipe (5.0).png|Deathstroke's Mask Recipe Deathstroke Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Deathstroke's Chestpiece Recipe Deathstroke Leggings Recipe (5.0).png|Deathstroke's Leggings Recipe Deathstroke Boots Recipe (5.0).png|Deathstroke's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Injustice League